After
by Jack10
Summary: Mulder and Scully talk. Forgot to put the disclaimer on the story- Don't own them!


Scully glared at the wall. She really wanted to kill Mulder for this. He knew this would bother her, but yet he still did it. She swore it was just to prove that he could, that he could prove her wrong.

  
  


The only flaw in his logic was that she wasn't wrong. The force he was dealing with was very dangerous, not to be trusted. He swore that the contact was exactly what he seemed, that he would help the X-files. The contact had wanted Mulder alone, no other people to witness what was said or done.   
  


That statement to Mulder meant that the contact had important information. To Scully it meant that she would have to track down where they were, then probably save Mulder's sorry ass one more time. She was really beginning to hate hospitals and defending him from the nurses and procedures he didn't like.   
  


She sighed as she dialed his cell phone for the 5th time. She was surprised when she got an answer.   
  


"Mulder."   
  


"Mulder, it's me, where are you and what's going on?"   
  


Mulder hesitated just long enough to hear the annoyed sigh coming from his partner.   
  


"Everything's ok, the guy hasn't shown up yet. He was supposed to be here 2 hrs ago."   
  


"Where are you going after this?"   
  


"Your place? I thought the FBI looked down on inter office relationships."   
  


He tried to bring humor into the situation. He knew she was not happy with what he was doing. There were some times that he thought it was jealously, but he also knew she worried about him. He had been hurt numerous times, yet she was always there beside him. He knew he should be a better partner, but years of being had trained him to be alone. He was slowly learning how to include her, to not shut her out.   
  


"Would mind if I came over? We need to talk."   
  


Scully relaxed some, realizing that he was somewhat aware of her feelings.   
  


"Sure, when will you get here?"   
  


"Give me about an hour."   
  


"Ok, be careful Mulder."   
  


"I will, Scully."   
  


With that he ended the call. He turned car on, then headed toward Scully's. He made sure he wasn't being followed.   
  


Scully made some coffee while she waited for him. She sat down on the couch, trying to gather her thoughts. She wanted to actually talk about this, instead of scream at him. She had found that you had to talk to him only at certain times. He would listen only if it was something he wanted to hear. She knew that yelling never helped the situation, but there were times that he drove even the sanest person to screaming.   
  


Mulder knocked on the door, knowing she wasn't wanting him over there to talk of pleasantries. He was surprised at the person who answered the door. She looked very collected, but not business like.   
  


"Come in, do you want some coffee?"   
  


"Sure. Sorry about tonight."   
  


Scully looked back at him, then softly smiled.   
  


"I know, but then, you're always sorry afterwards."   
  


Mulder walked over to the couch, sitting down he pulled one of her pillows to his chest. He knew she was making an attempt to make this conversation work. He inhaled deeply. He smiled as he realized that Scully normally sat on this side of the couch. He could smell the mingled scents of Scully. There was the smell of her soap, her herbal shampoo, her detergent, and her perfume.   
  


Scully came in, carrying the coffee mugs in. She handed Mulder his, watching his face to figure out his mood. He had a glazed expression.   
  


"What went on tonight?"   
  


Mulder looked at her, meeting her eyes.   
  


"Nothing much, the guy never showed."   
  


She traced invisible patterns on her cup with her index finger. Her silence made him nervous. He knew she was upset with him, but he hoped he hadn't pushed too far.   
  


"Scully, I'm sorry I left you out, but I didn't want you to get hurt if this was a set up."   
  


She inhaled deeply, then looked at him.   
  


"Did you ever consider that you would get hurt? I know you don't think your life would matter much, but it does to me. I worry about you when you go out like that. You mean to much to me to lose you to some mid level henchmen with orders."   
  


"I know what you're saying, but that is part of the reason I tend to leave you behind, so you won't get hurt or killed."   
  


Scully just shook her head.   
  


"Mulder, the stakes aren't what they used to be. We know almost all of their main agenda, just not the order everything will happen. We have to be careful."   
  


Mulder's eyes flashed with anger.   
  


"Are you saying that we should just step back and protect our own asses while they proceed without any obstacles?"   
  


Her eyes turned an icy blue.   
  


"No, I'm not saying let them win, just that we should be careful. No more meeting 'contacts' alone, leaving each other out of the loop, basically no more secrets."   
  


He nodded, part of his anger evaporating.   
  


"Ok, but that means both ways."   
  


She nodded, not really wanting to start that he was the one that held more in than she did.   
  


"I'll try to let you know more of what's bothering me. You also get to talk more."   
  


He shuffled his feet.   
  


"I know I hide a lot. I've gotten used to doing that. Why do you think my password is trustno1?"   
  


Scully laughed in spite of the seriousness of the discussion. He looked up at her, somewhat mystified.   
  


"What?"   
  


"Nothing, just your password."   
  


"I like my password, unlike yours."   
  


"What's wrong with mine?"   
  


"Bifuicate=2"   
  


She laughed, shaking her head.   
  


"Maybe we should switch passwords, then see if Langly could break them."   
  


"He probably could. He also can telnet into my computer."   
  


"Why does he do that?"   
  


"Where do you think half the porn on my computer comes from?"   
  


"Persian Kitty?"   
  


Mulder blushed, then a thought came to him.   
  


"How do you know about Persian Kitty?"   
  


She just shrugged, smiling.   
  


Mulder held his hand out.   
  


"Be better partners? Talk and listen to each other?"   
  


Scully shook the offered hand.   
  


"Deal." 

Mulder almost laughed at the way could be ready to kill each other one minute, then talk the problem out some and be ok. He knew he was getting off easy. Scully would never forget tonight. She never forgot anything he did. He still couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.   
  


Scully saw Mulder smile. She smiled back then asked "Did you have anything for supper?"   


He looked up curiously.   
  


"Sunflower seeds."   


She just shook her head.   
  


"Would you like any pizza? I have some left over from tonight."   


Mulder nodded, giving her his best little boy smile. Scully just rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen for the pizza. She returned with the pizza, then turned on the tv. She grimaced when she noticed Jerry Springer was on. Mulder just laughed. 

"You like this show?"   


"Of course, It makes me fell better about life."   


"Mulder, those people are making complete fools of themselves."   


"That's exactly it. It makes me realize that no matter how bad of a day I've had, someone else is having a much worse one. It puts my day into perspective."   


Scully just laughed. His statement did hold a certain truism. She hated the show, but if you had to admit it was slightly amusing.

The show continued on, she even laughed at some stuff that happened. Mulder smiled when she laughed. Her laughter held no cynicism or professionalism, only amusement. He liked the way it sounded so light. Scully looked over at him. He smiled as he put his arm around her. She scooted closer, laying her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers, enjoying the closeness.

  


The night ended the way most nights did for the FBI's most unwanted: quiet with two friends together. 


End file.
